howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Where There's Smoke
}} Where There's Smoke is the fourth episode of the first season of Dragons: Rescue Riders. It was released on September 27, 2019. Overview Major Events *Finngard and his mother, Mrs. Borgomon are introduced. *The Fire Fury, Aggro, makes her debut appearance and joins the Rescue Riders. Synopsis The Rescue Riders fly back toward Huttsgalor, congratulating each other on a successful mission. The mission was finding and retrieving a small boy named Finngard and returning him to his mother, Mrs. Borgomon. Mrs. Borgomon is very grateful, and even kisses Cutter on the cheek, as he was the one who spotted Finngard. Dak indicates it is the fourth time in a week that they have had to find Finngard, and suggests it is because the boy wants dragon rides. Mrs. Borgomon thinks her boy is too well-behaved for that, and takes Finngard away, but not before the boy feeds Burple some rocks and whispers, "See you tomorrow". Afterwards, Chief Duggard rushes up and asks for help putting out fires that started in the sheep pastures. The Riders rush to the pasture and each use their unique ability to save sheep and douse the fire. The Riders race back to The Roost. Burple and Cutter lag behind, and happen upon Magnus Finke tinkering with a new machine. He tried to herd a sheep into the machine, which will shear it. Cutter swoops in to 'help', but ends up scaring the sheep away and Magnus slipping into a puddle of mud. The next morning, the Riders gather around a pile of fish for breakfast. The dragons eat raw fish, while Leyla roasts hers. Dak claims he is also a dragon and tried to eat a fish raw. He grudgingly accepts a cooked fish before he get an upset stomach. Magnus and Duggard walk up and say the fires in the sheep pasture are blazing again. Magnus accuses Cutter of starting the fires because he breathes fire and is a "known trouble-maker". Duggard gives the Riders the opportunity to prove that Cutter did not start the fires and find out who did. Cutter mopes and gets upset because of the false accusation. He refuses to help the other Riders put out the fires and find the real culprit. While the Riders dose the fire, Summer and Leyla find out that another dragon has started the fire. The Riders chase the unknown dragon and catch her briefly, but she gets away. They return to the Roost to get Cutter's help with his excellent eyesight, but he refuses. The Riders return to try again, but eventually Cutter shows up to help. All working together, they corner the fire-starting dragon. She identifies herself as a Fire Fury named Aggro. She claims she started the fires to protect the sheep, not harm them. Just then, a pack of wolves invade the sheep pasture and start attacking the sheep, now that the fire was put out. Everyone, including Aggro, fight to save the sheep and drive off the wolves. Then they all move the sheep to a safer location. The Riders invite Aggro back to the Roost, then invite her to join the Rescue Riders. Magnus and Duggard return, and Dak and Leyla explain the situation. Duggard accepts this and welcomes her to Huttsgalor. Magnus is unsatisfied that yet another dragon will be hanging around town. Characters People *Dak voiced by Nicolas Cantu *Duggard voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *Finngard voiced by Sam Lavagnino *Leyla voiced by Brennley Brown *Magnus Finke voiced by Brad Grusnick *Mrs. Borgomon voiced by Grey Griffin Dragons *Aggro voiced by Marsai Martin *Burple voiced by Noah Bentley *Cutter voiced by Andre Robinson *Summer voiced by Skai Jackson *Winger voiced by Zach Callison *Winger's Mother (mentioned) Dragon Species *Fastfin *Fire Fury *Relentless Razorwing *Rockspitter *Swiftwing Locations *Huttsgalor **The Roost Objects *Chiefly Helmet of Chiefdom *Magnus' Automatic Sheep De-Woolifying Machine *Saddle Flora and Fauna *Dragon *Sheep *Wolves Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders